Destiny: The Beginning
by TheLunaWings
Summary: An Awoken, Human and Exo are brought back as Guardians. With their Ghosts and new friends nothing can stop them. Or so they think. Based around the popular game of Destiny.


Chapter One: The Titan

The black little Ghost floated around aimlessly for hours. It knew what the Traveler had wanted it to do. But every Human and Exo the Ghost came across seemed boring. The Ghost wanted an adventure that everyone would tell about for centuries to come. A sigh of sorts came out of the Ghost as it continued to wander and the hunt for the Guardian soon seemed like a waste. What was the point really? Compared to the rest of the Ghosts, this Ghost was tinier then the others. The others were also already out helping their Guardians fight off the darkness and have been for years.

With the last dying rays of sunlight the Ghost's hunt for the dream Guardian was also dying. But as the little Ghost floated around a car it came upon an Awoken. A race that lived in the Reef. Sure, there were Guardians that were Awoken. But how did a Ghost find them or why the Awoken was dead on Earth was still a mystery. That didn't matter then tho. The Ghost twirled around in delight. An Awoken seemed to be an amazing choice! They were like an exotic weapon. The Ghost quickly turned to see how much light was left. Didn't want the new Guardian to wake up in the dark. Luckily, it looked like the sunlight would last long enough to get inside the near by building. Seconds later, the Awoken woke up in a daze of confusion. Looking around the young female's bright light blue eyes landed on the tiny Ghost. The Ghost flew in close and looked at the Awoken.

"I will explain everything once we are in the Tower. For now we need to get in a building before the sunlight is gone." The Ghost said in a super sweet voice.

Without another word the Ghost started to float away. Turning around a few times to make sure the Awoken was following. It didn't taken them long to reach the old building. It was clear that Fallen had taken over the building many years ago and still controlled the building. The Ghost quickly scanned the area before stopping.

"We need to find a ship. If my scans are correct, then there should be one here somewhere." The Ghost turned to face the new Guardian. "I promise once we get to the Tower that everything will be made clear. Oh! What would you like me to call you?"

The Awoken walked passed the Ghost and started up the stairs without a word. When she reached the top step she paused for a moment. She utter one word before continuing. "Skyrah". The Ghost watch the Awoken turn around the corner before following,

"Skyrah the Awoken. Definitively the dream Guardian." The Ghost whispered to itself as it floated off in a happy mood after its Guardian.

The Ghost flew up near Skyrah's shoulder as it scanned the area one more time. The building echoed with the sound of the Fallen running around. They knew that the two had entered the building and were not happy about it. The Ghost looked over to the side to see how Skyrah was doing. It seemed like she was unfazed by the sound and out to complete a mission.

"What should I call you?" Skyrah asked in a serious tone.

"I am just know as a Ghost."

"You don't have a name?" Skyrah looked at the Ghost confused and shook her head gently. "Just lead the way little one."

The Ghost drifted ahead into a dark room. After a couple seconds lights started to flicker and Fallen could be seen clawing in the beams. Skyrah followed the Ghost down a path that luckily lead to a locker with guns and ammo inside.

"Looks to be mainly primary weapons. Pick one. We will be needing it up ahead." The Ghost said in an eager tone.

Skyrah picked up an assault rifle and turned to the Ghost nodding her head. Without another word, they continued down the hallway. The sounds of the Fallen got louder as they moved further into the building. When the first group of Fallen showed themselves, Skyrah didn't hesitate to pull the gun up and unload a mag into the group into they fell to the ground. After they passed through two more small rooms and a few more groups of Fallen,they reached a room with more weapons. This time the guns were secondary weapons. Skyrah picked up shotgun and straped it to the her side of her right leg.

"We are getting close to the ship. It should be right down this hallway." The Ghost stated.

"Then to the Tower that you spoke of?" Skyrah asked as she looked over the assault rifle.

"Yes. Then we will head to the tower."

"Then lets get going." Skyrah said as she started her way down the hallway.

A couple more groups of Fallen tried to stop them. But Skyrah shot them down with ease and moved through the trip mines without setting them off. It didn't take them long to reach the ship. Skyrah ran into the room shooting down the dregs, vandals and shanks with no problems. While the Ghost scanned the ship to get it up and running. Skyrah fired shots off at the captain that teleported around the room. Getting tried of the captain's game Skyrah laid down the assault rifle and pulled the shot gun off from where it rested on her leg. She aimed at the captain waiting for him to stop before running in close, sliding and shot gunning him in the face a couple times with the end result of him falling to the ground. It was almost perfect timing. By the time Skyrah had placed the shot gun back in the strap and picked up the assault rifle, the Ghost was floating over.

"Ship is up and running. You ready?" The Ghost asked in a cheerful tone.

"Lets go." Skyrah said as she walked to the ship.

Once they was inside the ship, the Ghost started it and set a course to the Tower. Skyrah leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them, she saw the ship docking at the Tower. Guardians could be seen walking around with their Ghost and some were even standing in groups talking. Skyrah jumped out of the ship and landed on the floor of the loading dock. The Ghost floated down beside her.

"You have a lot to explain little one." Skyrah stated as she looked at the Ghost.

"And I promised you I will. Follow me." The Ghost started to float off to the west wing of the Tower

The Ghost lead Skyrah to a corner with couches and a table. No one was near to hear what the Ghost was about to say.

"I am a Ghost. As you could probably see by looking at the other Ghosts that we pasted. I am a lot smaller then the rest for some reason. Not really sure myself. We were created by the Traveler to finish what the Traveler could not finish. Save humanity and fight off the Darkness once and for all. Not much is known about the Traveler or us Ghost. But the common thing that everyone knows is that Ghost bring back Humans, Exos, and Awokens from the dead that can wield the light as a Guardian. Once a Ghost awakens a Guardian they help that Guardian through their travels. Like they are connected in a way..." The Ghost explain what it could.

"So...I am to fight off the Darkness as a Guardian with a tiny floating device called a Ghost?" Skyrah asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"Yes."

"Is it ok if I called you...Amynta."

"Amynta?"

"It means 'Defender'. I think it will suit you well little one." Skyrah gave the Ghost a small smile. "Besides I am going to need a name for you if we are going to be working together."

"Amynta. I like it."

"Good. Now, when do we begin?"


End file.
